thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Accentuate the Boobies
The party is astonished to discover that Yorick Morack has undergone an extreme transformation: his body has changed into that of a dwarf. Suspecting the Axe of the Dwarven Lords is influencing him, Yorick decides to just roll with it and they finish their journey to the Rock of Bral. As they approach the Rock, they see an intimidating ship in the port. The hull of this nightmare ship appears to be the ribcage of a leviathan, with dead flesh stretched overtop. The sails of the ship are ghostly and translucent and undead sailors load the ship with supplies. As their first order of business is to recruit new crewmembers, Capo, along with Sid Lute-icrous, take to the docks to preform and draw a crowd. At the height of their performance, a hunched over old man approaches Capo and demands he ceases the noise. Apparently, his master has a terrible headache and the music is preventing him from sleeping. Capo suggests he may be able to assauge the little man's master's pain with a lullabye, and the man agrees to give him a chance. The man leads Capo towards the ghost ship they saw in port, and Capo discovers that the owner of the ship is the famous lich Garblon, whom he met ages ago on Orbul during the Songs of the Spheres. Capo and Garblon talk, and Garblon says that he has grown quite bored with the known spheres and intended to travel to Golarion for a nice, quiet country trip. He also reveals the rumors of a massive orcish uprising on Golarion that he wishes to see for himself. Unfortunately, his plans have been delayed due to the flow between Bral and Golarion destabilizing. Capo deliberates with himself but decides he can trust Garblon, and offers to use the Astral Compass to guide Garblon to Capo's homeworld of Golarion. Meanwhile, Yorick and X have decided to hit up the local bars to blow off some steam, while looking for a brewmaster to aid them in their quest to set up their mobile brewery. They meet some new friends, including a half-elf sailor Yorick antagonizes, and Baron Ramrod, a Phant who challenges them to a drinking contest. Many drinks are had, and the gang gets up to some drunken debauchery in the night... X wakes up with a huge and stunning tattoo of a sailing ship on his chest, while Yorick wakes up in a panic to find the Axe of the Dwarven Lords is missing. Unable to remember much of what happened last night (though he does recall jumping up on a table, raising the axe triuphmantly and shouting "I AM THE ONE TRUE DWARVEN LORD!") he frantically asks around and discovers in his inebriated state that he traded the axe to Ramrod in exchange for large quantities of black powder and other weaponry. Yorick is eventually able to convince Ramrod to return the axe, though not before receiving a stern lecture on his lack of respect for dwarven history... Hunter X tracks down Wilco Garnetcask, the brewer behind he drink he enjoyed so much the night before. Serendipitously, Wilco is looking for investers to kickstart his brewing business and the two quickly join forces. The party also hires on a number of sailors from the port to fill out their numbers, and a bevy of beautiful buxom barmaids to assist Wilco and take care of the brewery. Finally, it is time to say their goodbyes and return to their journey. Capo heads south with Wauugh, Partario, Argos, Walker and Wyatt towards Golarion, with Garblon following behind him. Yorick, Hunter, Zook and crew head north towards Elven space where they'll return Cecilia and track down the bounty mark Tamandraug. Arriving in Elven space, they're immediately greeted by a scrying eye that flys the elven flag and signals them to follow it to an inspection point. They do, and eventually reach the checkpoint where two elven ships await. Cecilia turns a blind eye while they hide their illegaly large stash of black powder, and an elven officer boards the ship to inspect the ship. Officer Rhysian inquires as to their destination and reason for travelling to Corellon's star, and goes over their crew and cargo manifests. Rhysian's expression turns sour when he sees their orcish companions, and warns them that many here have not forgiven the crimes the orcs commited during the Unhuman Wars between their two people, and may not take too kindly to an orcish presence. The inspection concludes without incident, and Rhysian gives them directions to the docking platform they'll need to use to reach Corellon's Star. The elven warships undock and the Demon's Run heads towards the small green dot in the distance... Next Session: Anti-Heist Category:Spelljammer Session